Del odio al amor
by Dream of the Valkyrie
Summary: ...hay sólo un paso. Lo dijo Gran-Gran, y ella es una sabia anciana. Zutara


Disclaimer: "Avatar: la leyenda de Aang" no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes

**Disclaimer:** "Avatar: la leyenda de Aang" no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes. Eso incluye, por desgracia, también a Zuko y Sokka…

_**Del odio al amor…**_

_**NO**__ te gusta. Así es, Katara, él __**no**__ te gusta. Ni siquiera te agrada en lo más mínimo. Para nada. Ni un poquitito. Nada de nada de nada. Sería completamente ridículo si fuera así. ¡Zuko no te gusta!"-_se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, hasta el cansancio, la poderosa maestra agua de la Tribu del Sur. 

Y es que esa era la pura y única verdad. A ella no le gustaba aquel tedioso príncipe. ¿Cómo podría gustarle si ni siquiera soportaba tenerlo cerca? 

Aborrecía su simple presencia. No podía entender cómo Aang, Toph y su hermano habían aceptado integrarlo al grupo. 

Está bien que su pequeño amigo, como el Avatar que era, tenía una importante misión por cumplir y necesitaba aprender a dominar el fuego-control urgentemente… Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué de todos los maestros fuego que existían en el mundo tenía que ser _justamente_ _él_ quien le enseñara? 

Katara bufó, exasperada.

Y lo peor de todo, lo que más le molestaba, era que ese tipo encima tenía el descaro de comportarse amablemente con todo el mundo. Con Aang y Sokka, siendo que en el pasado los había perseguido por todo el mundo, cegado por su convicción de atrapar al Avatar para recuperar su honor…

Y más aún con ella. 

Ella que lo provocaba, que lo insultaba y profería comentarios hostiles hacia él, intentando hacerlo enfadar y que así finalmente mostrase ante los ojos de los demás la verdadera persona traicionera y poco confiable que en realidad era. 

Pero Zuko nunca nada decía. Simplemente permanecía en silencio, sin replicar, soportando todos y cada uno de sus hirientes comentarios.

Quizás verdaderamente había cambiado esta vez… pero no. Ella no podía confiarse; confiar en él nuevamente. Ya bastante tenía con lo que el farsante chico le había hecho cuando estuvieron atrapados los dos solos, aquella vez en Ba Sing Se… 

_-"Lo detesto… ¡Argh! ¡Y lo hago todavía más por confundirme al atreverse a decirme que yo le gusto!"_

La morena apretó fuertemente sus puños, clavándose las uñas en sus palmas. Aún no podía creer que eso hubiese ocurrido en realidad. Sintió una extraña sensación en su estómago y lágrimas traicioneras aglomerándose en sus ojos. 

No. No iba a llorar ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¿Por él? ¡Ja! Ni en sueños. 

_-"No me gusta"-_se repitió_-"¡No puede gustarme porque lo __**odio**_

Sí, así es. Ella lo odiaba. Con cada fibra de su ser. 

Más le valía al principito no acercársele nunca jamás por el resto de sus días, pues no sabía cómo podía llegar a reaccionar si lo tenía enfrente una vez más…

-"Katara…"-oyó esa voz que tanto aborrecía llamándola a sus espaldas y no pudo evitar estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Odiaba que él le provocara eso. –"Yo…"

Sin dejar tiempo para nada, la morena se acercó al príncipe y lo tomó de manera amenazante por el cuello de sus ropas, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Frunció el ceño notoriamente molesta y clavó sus gélidos ojos azules en los dorados de él. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del maestro fuego. Tenía el ligero presentimiento de que la chica acabaría con su vida en ese mismo momento. Y ese presentimiento se hizo aún más fuerte cuando notó que las aguas de la fuente a unos metros de ellos comenzaban a agitarse, sin otro motivo aparente que una iracunda maestra agua. 

-"No tienes idea… No tienes idea de cuánto te odio, Zuko."-siseó ella. El hijo del Señor del Fuego apartó su mirada, incapaz de sostenérsela, sintiendo un profundo y punzante dolor en su pecho. 

Sin embargo, algo sumamente inesperado ocurrió. El príncipe, jamás de los jamases podría haberse imaginado que justo después de decir esas terribles palabras, Katara atraparía sus labios en un pasional, fogoso y hambriento beso. ¿Qué no había dicho que lo odiaba? ¿Estaba loca o qué?

Pero bueno… si las cosas se daban así, él no iba a quejarse. No señores, para nada. 

Ni lento ni perezoso, Zuko rodeó la pequeña cintura de la joven maestra con sus fuertes brazos y respondió gustoso a la caricia. 

Katara sintió que llegaba al mismísimo cielo entonces y por ese motivo odió aún más al chico de la cicatriz. Ahora estaba segura de que el muy maldito había logrado atraparla entre sus redes. Y para colmo de males, ella no tenía ni la más mínima intención de liberarse. 

-"_Desgraciado..."_

No lo soportaba. Lo detestaba, lo aborrecía…

Lo odiaba. Demasiado.

Era tanto pero tanto su odio que ya había llegado al límite. No podía odiarlo aún más, así que, sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a quererlo. Y mucho. 

Los dos maestros rompieron el beso cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo insoportable. Maldijeron a sus pulmones, por no poder resistir un poco más. 

-"Creí que habías dicho que me odiabas"-dijo el príncipe, jadeante, mientras acariciaba delicadamente una de las mejillas completamente sonrosadas de la morena, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que oscilaba entre arrogante y burlona.

-"Será mejor que cierres el pico si no quieres que acabe contigo en este mismo momento."-amenazó Katara, fulminándolo con la mirada, para luego apresar los labios del chico en un nuevo y aún más intenso beso.

Miles de placenteras descargas eléctricas comenzaron a recorrer cada centímetro de sus cuerpos al momento en que sus bocas entraron en contacto una vez más. Demonios… ya no le quedaba ninguna duda. Lo que más temía se había vuelto realidad: No solamente le gustaba Zuko, sino que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. 

Fue entonces cuando la joven maestra recordó lo que su querida Gran-Gran abuela le había dicho en cierta ocasión: 

"_Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso" _

Y cuánta razón tenía la sabia anciana. 

**:ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK:**

_**Notas de la autora:**_ _OwO me quedó algo rarito no? Seeh… la idea vino a mí como una bofetada y no pude evitar escribirlo. ¡Desde que se terminaron las vacaciones me siento más inspirada que nunca! Se ve que a mi desquiciada musa se le ocurre aparecer en los peores momentos, justo cuando estoy llena de tareas… La vida es cruel T-T _

_Pero por suerte, de vez en cuando, tengo unos breves momentos libres (las pocas veces que no hago la tarea porque no se me da la gana xD) para sentarme frente a la computadora y así desplegar toda mi creatividad… Y estos son los resultados :D _

_Espero que les guste como me quedó. La idea surgió justo después de que vi una imagen de una de las últimas escenas del episodio "El Templo Aire del Oeste", donde Katara amenaza de muerte a Zuko si se atreve a hacerle daño a Aang. Allí se ve claramente cuánto odio le profesa la maestra agua al príncipe y… bueno, creo que lo que dijo Gran-Gran lo dice todo :P _

_Y no se crean que son puras boberías. No mis estimados lectores, lo digo por experiencia propia… u/u_

_En fin, como siempre les pido, ¡Por favor dejen reviews! A las chicas que lo hagan se les enviará un Zuko desprovisto de toda clase de ropa como regalo! (osea, como Agni lo trajo al mundo… º¬º) Y a los chicos (hay alguno dando vueltas por ahí? O.o) lo mismo pero en vez de Zuko, a Katara. Es un buen negocio ne? xP_

_Y a los que no les gusten esos regalos porque no tienen una mente tan pervertida como la mía (Seeeh, claro. Yo no nací ayer, saben? xD), se van a llevar un beso y un muy fuerte abrazo de mi parte :3 _

_Ja ne!_

_**Fallen Angel Hikari **_


End file.
